At present, a structure of the mobile terminal such as a mobile phone or the like becomes more and more complex, and a space for an antenna becomes smaller and smaller. Smallness of the space of the antenna means that a band width of the antenna would become narrow. At the same time, in practical use, since it needs to cover various different communication standards, the antenna needs to cover a plurality of frequency bands generally. At present, a general low frequency band of the antenna needs to cover 824-960 MHz, and a high frequency band thereof needs to cover 1710-2170 MHz. In company with LTE (Long Term Evolution) entering into market fast, the antenna also needs to cover a frequency band of the LTE. In a representative LTE system, a lowest frequency band is 698 MHz. It means that the low frequency band of the antenna needs to cover 698-960 MHz. In case of a space condition that the antennae can use at present, a band width with such width can't be satisfied by solutions.